The Two Hanyous
by Aki Aya Izawa
Summary: Kagome is mad at Inuyasha for unknown reasonsBut you will find outshe tries to ignore Inuyasha and takes out her anger on Naraku. What happens when anger and pain leads to passion... Kikyo bashing, and a really pissed Kagome...enjoy


**The Two Hanyous **

sum-Kagome is mad at Inuyasha((for unknown reason)) she tries to ignore Inuyasha and takes out her anger on Naraku. What happens when anger and pain leads to passion...Beware possible lemons Kikyo bashing, and a really pissed Kagome...enjoy

* * *

In the forest by the scared tree

"No Inuyasha that is it I'm so sick of it!" yells Kagome as she gets the jewel from her neck.

"No Kagome let me..." says Inuyasha trying to explain to her what had happen((Even I don't know what happened, I didn't want to get it way to sad with the whole Kikyo thingy))

"There you have the jewel! So go ahead make your stupid wish and run off with that clay pot bitch Kikyo! I'm going to get my stuff and say good bye to the others. Good bye Inuyasha!" said Kagome while tears of pain and sadness ran down her cheeks. "FOFREVER" To Inuyasha, those words felt like he was getting stabbed right through the heart.

"No Kagome wait, I..." He then looks at the jewel which is still in his hand he feels a tear forming in his left eye but he shakes it off." oh shit Kagome wait!" with that he runs after her, as fastest as he can.

Kaede's hut

"I'm sorry Shippo but I most leave " said Kagome while Shippo cries on her lap. "No please, don't leave Kagome, your the closest thing that i have to a mother, please don't leave me Kagome! sob sob' Inuyasha enters the hut, out of breath. Miroku Sango and Shippo look at him but Kagome just ignores him. " Shippo I..." says Kagome begins to get annoyed.

""what the hell is the matter with Kagome she seems to get annoyed with any little thing like... A HANYOU!"" thought Miroku to him self.

"Kagome I really think that you should stay, for Shippo, it was hard for him to lose 2 parents, and you, your like his mother... you should stay for Shippo..."said Sango in concern," and for us Kagome" said Miroku. "We also need those things from your time" said Miroku as a joke but Kagome didn't get the joke and got annoyed, " damn why do you damn people got to pressure me like this damn it! Fine ill stay for you guys, but stop crying!" said Kagome not even noticing that she was acting like Inuyasha. Inuyasha walks out of the hut, " holy shit what is the matter with her, she sounds like, like ME!

" demon, a demon run for your lives" yelled the villager as they ran pass Inuyasha. "what the hell" thought Inuyasha. "Give me the jewel ! Inuyasha! hand over the jewel but I won't let you live! My demons attack the village find the Shikon Jewel" said Naraku as a jumped off his cloud of miasma.((in his new armor may I add))((naraku- I look sexy in that armor/ Me- shut up Naraku/how dare you say that to me I will.../me-holds rabbit in his faceyou were saying/naraku-Oo bunny!jumps with happiness/))

A sacred arrow hits the 200 demons and they all die." You will pay for that wretch! My demons attack the hanyou and that witch and bring me the shikon jewel! I most posses the jewel!"

"GRR! Naraku im so tired of your bull shit! If you wanted to live you should not have come!" says Kagome as she points an arrow at him." Ha! Don't make me laugh like a little fake miko can even try to kill me!" "Don't under estimate me!" she shots another arrow and hits him in the head but he fixes it "Damnit all" says Kagome and shots more arrows but you can't see her do it, she was moving to fast.

" oh shit...Oh Miroku did you just see what I just saw?" said Inuyasha with fear in his eyes. "Uh no she was moving to fast for me to see...i feel bad for you. Try not to get her even more angry." "-- great"

" i told you not to under estimate me!" said Kagome shooting even more arrows but she was moving so fast that nobody saw her do it but they hit Naraku none the less.

" Great i feel the pain already" says Inuyasha as he jumps to help Kagome. " Kagome don't try it, ill kill him once and for all" Inuyasha puts his hand on her shoulder Kagome looks at the ground. " don't touch me..." a purple pinkish light starts to glow around kagome, Inuyasha get thrown back into the wall of the hut. " What the hell... uh Kagome? Inuyasha is laying on the ground, surprised at what he is looking at. " I told you not to touch me... " says kagome looking back at him, Inuyasha and the others are amazed at the site of there now 1/2 miko, hanyou friend. " uh Kagome are you ok?" says Inuyasha still amazed at his now Hanyou love. " I feel better then i ever felt in my life, But im ... im missing something" says Kagome with now red eyes long fangs and long claws, she cracks her knuckles. " im must have BLOOD! Naraku's blood!" she jumps and attacks Naraku.

" Now your just a miko mixed with a hanyou! Your Nothing! says Naraku.

((me- Yay! cliffy I love them just not when it happens to me! )) ((Naraku- Its sucked/Me- gives him bunny/naraku- on the floor playing with bunny/me- what a loser...))

Please Review i must hear what you have to sya just dont be so mean thanks !


End file.
